Today, an operator of an agricultural machine for dispensing product (e.g., chemical composition), such as a sprayer machine, reads and generally familiarizes himself with all of the necessary elements or components from a spray chemical label that is used to properly set up a sprayer machine. Generally, these labels are difficult to read, with the needed information often buried in a sea of general information and disclaimers. Once the operator has ferreted out the needed information, he manually sets up the sprayer machine accordingly.